Pensamientos del Pasado
by Black Angel N
Summary: un Song-Fic que hice de ultimo momento para el día del padre, espero les guste y no sean crueles es mi primer song-fic asique entren y lean.
**Black Angel N:** y bueno aquí el ángel negro N haciendo acto de aparición, he tenido un serio caso de bloqueo mental y no he podido actualizar mi historia, pero ya la he recuperado y ya casi termino el cap 22 así que por eso decidí subir este Song-Fic que hice para el día del padre que es hoy en mi país, la verdad lo hice a última hora porque quería subir un two-shot de Fairy Tail para esto pero al final me decidí por el Song-Fic de FMA. Espero les guste y quiero aclarar que no es mi intención ofender a nadie porque sé que hay buenos padres por ahí pero no todos tiene la suerte de tener un buen padre o siquiera de tenerlo y me gustaría que tomaran este fic como una razón más para apreciar a sus padres los que tengan uno bueno.

En fin ya no hago más largo el cuento y los dejo leer en paz.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Full Metal Alchemist ni sus personajes son míos son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

La canción tampoco es mía sino de Alex Zurdo la canción se llama Donde estas. watch?v=YtxB4s3Lx1Q es el link

* * *

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando me miro al espejo_ _  
_ _Veo tus rasgos veo tu reflejo_ _  
_ _Mamá se sorprende por lo mucho que asemejo_ _  
_ _A ti querido ser que siempre te mantienes lejos_

Otro día que salía el sol, otro día en el que tenía que levantarse, otro día para estar con su pequeña familia, pensamientos que lo ayudaban a dar los primeros pasos fuera de la comodidad de su cama para dar comienzo al nuevo día que tenía la oportunidad de vivir esa vida que el tanto apreciaba tener.

Paro como todos los días esto también había cosas que lo desalentaban a seguir adelante con ella, y solo rendirse. Una acción tan simple como bostezar al sentir sueño o frotarse los ojos al despertar. El verse al espejo todos los días le oprimía el corazón y lo hacía sentir frustración y pena tanto de si mimo como del resto de su familia.

Ver su propio rostro le molestaba, verse reflejado en ese trozo de vidrio cuadrado y observar sus facciones, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, la imagen que el espejo le reflejaba era suya. Apareciendo poco a poco en su propio rostro.

Su madre le había expresado en más de una ocasión que adoraba el hecho de que se pareciese a él, pero eso no aminoraba ni en lo más mínimo su disgusto por ello. Al contrario lo acrecentaba. Y el ver como su hermano menor veía con anhelo el horizonte esperando uno de esos días vislumbrar su silueta acercándose a la casa.

 _Y que solo envías cartas cuanto otro año festejo_ _  
_ _Sé que trabajas mucho y por eso no me quejo_ _  
_ _Aunque en ocasiones me hacen falta los consejos_ _  
_ _Pues he tenido dudas en temas que son complejos_ _  
_ _Y cómo voy creciendo no sé cómo los manejo_ _._

Durante mucho tiempo recibimos cartas suyas en la casa, cada algunos meses felicitándolos a él y a Alphonse por sus cumpleaños y también a su madre Trisha, incluso algunas veces expresaba la falta que le hacían y cuanto los extrañaba.

Edward sabía que no podía ser cierto, porque de ser así hubiese regresado hace mucho o al menos vuelto alguna vez siquiera solo para verlos uno vez cuando menos, en todo ese tiempo él y su hermano Al, decidieron acercarse a él de la única manera que podían y esa era. Aprendiendo alquimia. La aprendieron leyendo los muchos libros que el guardo en su estudio que hablaban, explicaban y mostraban la alquimia en muchas de sus ramas al menos superficialmente.

Con el tiempo tanto Ed como Al fueron mejorando en su alquimia, sus resultados no solo eran confortantes para ellos sino también para su madre.

Aun así surgían varias incógnitas en la mente de Ed quien no sabía si era lo correcto tratar de acercarse a él con tal de ver a su hermano y a su madre felices, aun cuando tenía talento en ello le era muy difícil tratar de parecerse a él aunque realmente no lo quisiera era un dilema que lo atormentaba diariamente.

 _Hace días me dijiste que vendrías a buscarme_ _  
_ _Estaba muy contento que forma de ilusionarme_ _  
_ _Tenía planeado correr hasta ti para abrazarte_ _  
_ _Pero me quede dormido porque tú nunca llegaste_

En la última carta que envió dijo lo mucho que nos extrañaba, y realmente pensé que tal vez podría volver así que todos los días me levantaba temprano para esperarlo, nunca le dije a nadie que era lo que hacia todos los días tan temprano una de las colinas más altas desde donde se podía ver a todo el pueblo, no quería que nadie le dijese a mi madre o a mi hermano mayor el porqué lo hacía hasta ahora todos creen que simplemente lo hago porque el pueblo a pesar de ser pequeño es muy bonito y solo me siento a apreciar el paisaje. Creo que no soy muy bueno mintiendo porque luego de un par de semanas Ed lo descubrió todo, pero aun así no me dijo nada simplemente me acompañaba a esperarlo aunque yo sabía que realmente no esperaba que el volviese nunca, pero yo no perdía las esperanzas.

Con el tiempo deje de ir a esperarlo a la colina y me limitaba únicamente a estar pendiente de su regreso. Ya será hora de que envié otra carta? Habrá que esperar más aun para que regrese? Realmente no lose pero esperare hasta donde mi fe en él me lo permita.

 _Dónde estabas será que fue la misma situación_ _  
_ _Cuando me quede esperando en mi primera graduación_ _  
_ _Cuando estuve enfermo esperando y pasaban horas_ _  
_ _Pero no nunca llegaste_

Han pasado ya varios años desde que se fue, y aun así su olor o recuerdo no se ha desvanecido de la casa. A estas alturas ya ni siquiera me gusta jugar en el columpio que hizo para nosotros, antes no me importaba pero ahora todo los concerniente a él me molesta de sobremanera.

Hace unos días tanto Al como yo pasamos cada unos a un año más avanzado en la escuela y un pode evitar sentir ese día como mi corazón se encogía, se volvía pesado y caía hasta mis pies me embargo un sentimiento de dolor y vacio profundo y tuve que esforzarme por no llorar frente a mamá y Al no quería empeorar su estado emocional más de lo que ya estaba, me las arregle para que nadie notara lo destrozado que estaba por dentro para mejorar el estado de Al y mamá. En este punto de mi vida no hay muchas cosas de las cuales sentirse orgulloso pero ese día realmente me enorgullecí de mi mismo no por vanidad o algo similar sino por haber sido capaz de alegrar a mi familia a costa de la mía ya que aunque ese día realmente sufrí, ahora solo de recordar eso soy feliz.

 _Mi madre se quedó sola y aturdida_ _  
_ _Pero ella nunca se da por vencida_ _  
_ _Prefiere no comer para que yo tenga comida_ _  
_ _Y no sé si escuche bien la otra vez que tu llamaste_ _  
_ _Cuando mamá te decía porque nos abandonaste._

Desde hace un tiempo notamos que mamá no estaba muy bien, hace alrededor de dos semanas recibimos la última carta que nos envió él, pero está vez había una carta adicional que era solo para ella luego de leerla la quemo, cuando la cuestionamos del porque de hacerlo ella nos dijo que él se lo pedía y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso pero ambos sabíamos que estaba sufriendo mucho últimamente y luego de ese día parecía que era peor. Al me convenció de tratar de ver si algo de la carta se había salvado pero a pesar de haberme negado las primeras seis veces que me lo pidió yo también quería. No, necesitaba saber que decía esa carta aunque solo fuera un poco y así lo hicimos buscamos y buscamos hasta encontrar unos pocos pedazos de la carta que no se consumieron del todo.

Al principio Ed no quería leerlos pedazos por eso yo aproveche para tomarlos pero en cuanto lo hice, Ed me los quito y dijo yo los leeré no te preocupes luego los terminare de destruir para que mamá no lo sepa, de acuerdo? Yo solo le asentí pues tenía razón si los dejábamos mamá sabría que los leímos y no queríamos que supiera que la desobedecimos entonces él los leyó primero para luego decirme parecía que era algo malo así que le pedí que me dijese rápido lo que había leído. Ed me vio y dijo-"en estos trozos no hay nada pero entre estos dos grandes dice que está fue su última carta"- eso me destrozo, Ed los rompió y los quemo antes de que pudiera decirle algo pero supuse que eso sería lo mejor.

No podía decírselo, no podía era imposible que se lo dijera, yo lo olvidaría para siempre para que así jamás tuviera que decírselo a Al pero la verdad era que entre eso trozos decía que ese era el adiós definitivo no solo era la última carta sino que también decía que lo más seguro era que no pudiese volver se que había algo más pero no se que era y si eso rompió todo mi ser no quería saber lo que le pasaría a Al y por eso preferí callar y quemar la maldita carta lo antes posible y dejar que todo eso se desvaneciera junto al papel.

 _Si te llamo, te busco y no tengo otra atención donde estas donde estas_ _  
_ _Soy tu sangre, tu hijo carente de tu amor donde estas donde estas_

Porque tenía que hacer eso, no lo entiendo no podía solo dejar de enviarnos cartas así porque si y ya ¡somos su familia! No puede solo desaparecer así como así no debería por semanas trate de escribirle a la dirección de esa última carta para que respondiese pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, nada. Nunca obtuve contestación alguna por su parte y eso me dolió mucho comencé a creer que el nos había abandonado, pero aun así seguía teniendo algo de fe en que el volvería algún día y seriamos una familia otra vez.

 _No sé si será cierto ojalá sea un rumor_ _  
_ _Que no fui planeado soy el resultado de un error_ _  
_ _Pero siempre piensa que llevo tu sangre y tu color_ _  
_ _Quizá fui un accidente pero necesito amor_

Conforme el tiempo pasa he llegado a pensar que quizás él se cansó de nosotros, de mamá de Al y de mi, tal vez por eso el se marcho, puede que ya no nos quisiera más y se fue por eso, es decir ¿quién quiere estar en un lugar rodeado de gente a la que sencillamente ya no quieres o que ya no te importan o siquiera interesan? No lose, pero algunas veces solo pienso en cuál sería el motivo que tuvo para irse y dejarnos así sin más o si hicimos algo para que quisiera irse y alejarse tanto como le fuera posible de nosotros.

 _Si_ _  
_ _Sé que te esfuerzas y tratas de suplirme_ _  
_ _Todo lo que necesito para comer y vestirme_ _  
_ _Pero no sé si me entiendes cuál es mi necesidad_ _  
_ _Que no es la mensualidad sino tu paternidad_ _  
_ _Tu cariño, tu afecto, tu regaño en lo incorrecto_ _  
_ _Sé que no eres perfecto y que tienes tus defectos_ _  
_ _Pero te fuiste cuando yo llegue y me disculpas_ _  
_ _Pero no pedí llegar, acaso tuve la culpa_

Han pasado ya muchos años mamá murió hace ya mucho tiempo y Ed mando todo al demonio se que en su interior el sabe que no es del todo cierto pero no puedo culparlo, ha pasado tanto que ya solo me queda un pisca diminuta de fe en que el volverá y solo espero que el vuelva antes de que desaparezca por completo, nos convertimos en huérfanos del todo al igual que Winrry.

Actualmente ya no vivimos en nuestro pueblo natal Rizenbull, vivimos en la ciudad de Dublith donde aprendemos alquimia de una mujer llamada Izumi Curtis la cual nos acepto como sus aprendices luego de pasar un dura prueba que nos puso, ahora se podría decir que está es una segunda familia dado que la maestra como la llamamos Al y yo, nos quiere como si fuera nuestra madre y aunque no es lo mismo es en extremo similar y su esposo Sig Curtis es un gran hombre siempre nos da consejos sobre cómo tratar con la maestra, para llevar nuestras vidas y demás le preocupamos tanto como a la maestra es un lindo sentimiento que ayuda a llenar ese vacío de nuestras vidas y sanar el de nuestros corazones.

 _Yo quería verte a ti jugar conmigo en el canasto_ _  
_ _Se supone que eras tú no fueras un padrastro_ _  
_ _Termino esta llamada y antes de mi despedida_ _  
_ _Te doy gracias por ser vida de mi vida._

Muchos años han pasado, cometimos grandes errores en nuestras vidas que nos llevaron a perder mi cuerpo y el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda de mi hermano, Ed ahora es un alquimista estatal el más joven de la historia y yo siempre lo acompaño después de todo somos todo lo que tenemos, han pasado muchas cosas y están pasando muchas más quién sabe si algún día podremos recuperar nuestros cuerpos y recuperar nuestras antigua vidas.

Es increíble el pensar en retrospectiva todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, los homúnculos, el coronel, la teniente, la maestra, el mayor, la generala y el resto de los hombres de central y del fuerte de Briggs, los extranjeros; Ling Yao, Lan Fan, Fu, Mei Chang y su panda, Cicatriz, El enano del frasco y claro la vuelta de ese anciano decrepito de Van Hohenheim de la luz nuestro padre.

Pero aunque no quiera admitirlo la verdad ya no le tengo rencor en lo absoluto y solo puedo sentir agradecimiento por el aceptando lo bueno y lo malo de su ausencia y su corta presencia, ya que de ser por eso ahora no tendría lo que ahora poseo y aprecio, como mi esposa Winrry y mis hijos, mi hermano y más.

 _Si te llamo, te busco y no tengo otra atención donde estas donde estas_ _  
_ _Soy tu sangre, tu hijo carente de tu amor donde estas donde estas_ _  
_ _Si te llamo, te busco y no tengo otra atención donde estas donde estas_ _  
_ _Soy tu sangre, tu hijo carente de tu amor donde estas donde estas donde estas_

Muy a pesar que nuestro padre no estuvo con nosotros, lo mejor y único que podemos hacer es tratar de ser padres para nuestros hijos, tal vez no los mejores pero si al menos estar para ellos siempre que lo necesiten y que sepan que siempre nos tendrán con ellos pase lo que pase. Para así poder eliminar esa sucesión de malos padres de nuestra familia.

 _Tener un hijo es una gran bendición que muchos quisieran tener pero no todos pueden_ _  
_ _Tú que fuiste parte de esa gran bendición aprovecha el tiempo e instrúyelo en el camino correcto_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **19/03/2016**_

 **Black Angel N:** Y bien? les gusto? bueno sugerencias, opiniones, quejas y demás déjenlos en un Review, realmente espero que les haya gustado. la canción como algunos sabrán o se hayan dado cuenta dice al final; _tomando como ejemplo al mejor padre del mundo Dios_ , pero no lo puse porque no me pareció la idea de poner a Dios en algo relacionado a FMA por la actitud de Edward hacia ese tema asique pase de ponerlo.

Bien **La Ángel N que cayó del Cielo** se despide bay.


End file.
